Par Merlin !
by Aigie-san
Summary: Recueil de drabbles entre 100 et 300 (ou plus, mais pas au-delà de 500) mots chacun, destiné à diversifier le plus possible ses couples.
1. 1

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Par Merlin !  
**

 **1**

Elle n'avait pas de pulpe, pas la moindre volupté. Son corps était droit, dénué des courbes qu'on pouvait s'attendre à retrouver chez une femme. Sa peau était terne, n'avait pas la douceur qui l'aurait rendue agréable au toucher. Ses cheveux étaient trop secs pour qu'on puisse apprécier de glisser les doigts dedans. Ses yeux donnaient l'effrayante impression de pouvoir sortir de leurs orbites à tout moment. Elle ne brillait pas par son sens de la mode ou sa conversation. Ses idées et croyances loufoques lui valaient la moquerie comme le dédain de ses contemporains.

Non, elle n'était pas une femme avec laquelle se marier, pourtant…

C'était bien elle qu'il avait dans son lit. Et ce fut bien à son attention qu'il déposa une bague sur la table de chevet, dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte d'épouser un type sans imagination et couturé de cicatrices comme lui. Un type aux mains caleuses, au rire tonitruant et à l'esprit un peu lent. Un type sentant souvent la transpiration et étant un peu brute car possédant une grande force à laquelle il ne faisait pas forcément attention.

Non, il n'était pas un homme avec lequel se marier, pourtant…

Lorsqu'elle se leva à son tour et vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine tandis qu'il préparait son café et le thé de la jeune femme, ce fut sans avoir pris la peine de s'habiller qu'elle se colla à lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Il baissa les yeux vers les mains frêles qui lui caressaient le torse et sourit sans dire un mot en voyant la bague briller à l'annulaire gauche de la sorcière. Il finit par se retourner, une tasse de café dans une main, et une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Luna se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser, mais comme elle était encore trop petite, Charlie se pencha un peu.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Parce qu'on m'a dit d'écrire un truc sur Charlie en ne me proposant que des couples Yaoi, mais comme j'ai un certain esprit de contradiction et que je vénère Luna… Tu m'en veux pas trop, hein, Alsco-chan ? :3 Enfin, ce n'était pas prévu pour être un recueil mais comme je ne trouvais pas de titre… Alors si jamais ça vous a plu et que vous aimeriez que j'écrive sur un autre couple ; ne vous gênez pas pour faire des propositions !**


	2. 2

**2**

Ça faisait bien trois quarts d'heure qu'Arthur se prenait la tête à s'en arracher les cheveux sur son devoir de potions. Il poussait un énième soupir désespéré en fixant son parchemin d'un œil mort, comme s'il souhaitait, ou croyait, qu'il allait finir par s'écrire tout seul, quand soudain, une main aux ongles manucurés apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle saisit le haut du parchemin et le tira. Le Gryffondor suivit l'objet des yeux, puis son regard agrippa de nouveau la main voleuse avant de remonter le buste de son propriétaire jusqu'au visage de ce dernier. Lucius tendit son autre main pour récupérer la plume et le pot d'encre du rouquin.

-Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? Demanda Arthur.

-Je sais toujours où tu es, répondit le Serpentard en commençant à rédiger le devoir.

-Hhmn. Et monsieur le préfet n'a rien de mieux à faire ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas être heureux de me voir. Tu as encore attendu la dernière minute pour t'occuper de cette matière et c'est bien connu que c'est en fixant un parchemin vierge et non pas en faisant des recherches dans les livres de la bibliothèque que l'on trouve l'inspiration. A croire que tu fais exprès d'être mauvais et fainéant pour que je vienne t'aider.

Le Gryffondor eut un rictus qu'il dissimula en partie derrière sa main.

-C'est peut-être inconsciemment le cas, qui sait ?

Un frisson traversa le blond tandis qu'il sentait une jambe se frotter doucement contre la sienne. Il sourit à son tour sans détourner le regard du parchemin sur lequel il imitait à merveille l'écriture simpliste de l'autre jeune homme.

-Oui, qui sait ?

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'Arthur a normalement trois ans, voire quatre de plus que Lucius. Donc, pour que ce dernier soit préfet, il aurait fallu qu'Arthur ait fini ses études à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années. Pardon pour cette erreur ; j'ai la fâcheuse manie de penser que les parents d'Harry et compagnie sont tous de la même année alors qu'évidemment ce n'est pas le cas.**


	3. 3

**3**

Harry avait plus ou moins l'air d'un poisson mort. Il baissa les yeux vers son jus de citrouille, se demandant si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas fait une mauvaise blague en versant il ne savait quoi dans son verre qui expliquerait pourquoi il voyait Pansy Parkinson -Serpentard, Sang-Pur et groupie de son ennemi de toujours Draco Malfoy- à quelques pas de lui, nez bas et joues rouges. Mais avisant finalement du silence de plomb à la table des Gryffondor et des expressions tout aussi savoureuses de Ron et Hermione, il dut se rendre à l'évidence… Il n'hallucinait pas.

-Heeeuuu… Quoi ? Coassa-t-il, encore un peu endormi.

La jeune fille sembla se faire encore plus petite et plus maigre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle bafouilla, couina, bredouilla puis gémit avant de cacher ses mains saisies de violents tremblements derrière son dos. Elle détourna le regard, paraissant sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il y eut alors du remous à la table des Serpentard. Les regards convergèrent vers la cause du trouble ; Draco Malfoy. Le blond s'était levé et s'approchait de la maison rivale en pestant.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. Merlin, tuez-moi avant que je ne fasse ça. Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire... J'y crois pas, oh, j'y crois pas. Achevez-moi maintenant.

Il vint se planter entre sa camarade et le Survivant.

-Potter.

-Malfoy...

-Sors avec elle.

Le Sauveur manqua un instant de souffle.

-Elle sort déjà avec toi, Malfoy.

-Non, c'est ma meilleure amie.

-Et tu veux qu'elle sorte avec _moi_? Tu me hais.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ravi par la situation ?

-… _Elle_ me déteste.

-Non, elle t'a-… Elle t'ai-… hrmf… Elle t'aime.

-Elle a toujours été une vraie garce avec moi !

Pansy renifla.

-Ça fait partie de son charme, affirma Draco.

-T'as conscience qu'on sera obligés de devenir potes si j'en fais ma petite-amie ?…

-Potter, si elle arrête de venir squatter mon plumard tous les soirs pour se morfondre, je veux bien faire ériger une statue de toi dans mon jardin.

-Ok, vendu.

[… … …]

-Et voilà, les enfants, comment vos parents ont commencé à se fréquenter grâce à ma sublime intervention. Sans moi, vous ne seriez pas là. J'attends les applaudissements de la foule.

Les jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, tournèrent de concert la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir la statue représentant leur père en train de se faire presque piétiner par un dragon dans le jardin de leur parrain. Un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses. A son avantage, bien sûr.


	4. 4

**4**

Elle était si belle, avec ses yeux sombres de jugement, ses boucles sauvages d'encre cascadant sur ses épaules pâles, ses traits sévères et pourtant attirants de prestance, ainsi qu'avec son opulente poitrine prisonnière d'un corset noir qui accentuait la courbe de ses hanches avec outrage. Elle était tout ce qu'un Black devait être, l'orgueil féminin de la famille. Plus charismatique que la sublime Narcissa. Plus libre que la révoltée Andromeda. Et tous étaient convaincus que cette perle parmi les Sangs-Purs était folle. On ne pouvait le nier, bien sûr. Tous les sympathisants de Voldemort pouvaient être considérés comme fous. Cependant, c'eut été bien trop simple de ne résumer Bellatrix Lestrange qu'à cela. Non seulement elle était d'une folie intelligente, retorse, mais elle était surtout bien plus que le chaos qui l'auréolait.

Sirius le savait plus que quiconque. Parce que ce corps, cette âme, il les avait déshabillés, observés, dévorés. Cela n'avait toujours été qu'un jeu, entre eux. Malsain certainement, mais ô combien plaisant. La fierté des Black et la honte, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, flirtaient ensemble au nez et à la barbe de tous, riant des règles qu'ils outrepassaient. Sirius n'avait vu sa prodigieuse cousine pleurer qu'une seule fois ; le jour où elle lui avait annoncé que le jeu était terminé. Qu'elle allait se marier. Et, médusé, il avait serré le corps sanglotant de sa cousine contre lui sans parvenir à produire la moindre pensée cohérente. Puis Bellatrix lui avait durement griffé le torse et avait murmuré ;

-Ce porc ne me touchera jamais…

Elle s'était détachée de l'étreinte pour se lever, furieuse, sa crinière obscure volant autour d'elle.

-Ce porc ne me touchera jamais !

Elle avait poussé un hurlement hystérique, elle qui avait pourtant toujours été si calme avant, et avait enfoncé son poing dans la première chose qui était passée à sa portée. Un miroir. Elle avait ôté sa main ensanglantée des éclats et s'était fixée un long moment dans tous ces nouveaux reflets d'elle. Puis elle s'était tournée vers celui qui avait été son amant et avait éclaté d'un rire que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas.

-Si je ne peux plus jouer, personne ne jouera !

Et effectivement, rapidement, le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange était devenu quelque chose qui ne tirait pas même le plus petit sourire à qui que ce soit.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Alsco-chan !**


	5. 5

**5**

-Potter ?!

-Harry ?!

Les deux voix avaient résonné simultanément avec un chevrotement mêlant la stupéfaction et l'indignation. Le Survivant papillonna des yeux, peinant à redescendre sur Terre. Dire qu'il était si bien, un quart de seconde plus tôt. Jusqu'à ce que Draco et Ron, arrivant chacun d'un côté de ce couloir censé être désert, ne se figent et poussent un cri déchirant. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor gémit, déçu, en sentant les mains glissées sous sa chemise abandonner ses flans et la bouche dans son cou cesser ses baisers tandis que Blaise Zabini s'écartait et baissait les yeux, notant ;

-On dirait que tu as laissé tomber ta cape.

Harry regarda vers le sol et vit que, effectivement, sa cape d'invisibilité qui aurait dû les protéger de ce genre de situation gisait sur les pierres froides. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler quand il avait pu la lâcher. Peu importait. Son pire ennemi et son meilleur ami semblaient tous deux sur le point de faire une attaque. Il ouvrit la bouche, projetant de s'expliquer, mais le rouquin pointa un doigt accusateur sur Blaise.

-C'est un Serpentard ! Un Serpentard ! Harry, par Merlin, c'est un Serpentard !

-Brillante déduction, Weasley, nota ledit « Serpentard ». Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Blaise croisa les bras tandis que Ron suffoquait.

-Allons. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne peux accuser, ni moi, ni aucun autre membre de ma famille d'être un Mangemort ; il est de notoriété publique que les Zabini n'ont toujours eu que faire des idéaux des uns ou des autres. Tu ne peux pas non plus me reprocher d'avoir jamais posé problème aux Gryffondor ; je me suis toujours tenu éloigné de ce stupide conflit entre les maisons. Et tu ne peux pas plus m'en vouloir d'être l'ami de quelqu'un que tu exècres étant donné que je n'appartiens à aucun groupe particulier. Alors qu'est-ce qui te choque à ce point ? S'il s'agit seulement de la couleur de mon uniforme, tu avoueras que c'est assez léger…, argumenta-t-il avec un calme olympien.

-Que… Que… Que… Harry, est-ce que tu es _gay_?! L'ignora presque le rouquin.

-Heu… Bah… De toute évidence ? Proposa le Survivant avec un air un peu idiot.

-Mais… Mais… Mais… C'est un Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver à un Serpentard ?! S'étrangla Ron.

Harry roula des yeux, le feu aux joues.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Ainsi, une petite heure plus tard, la rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre que Ronald Weasley avait traîné un Draco Malfoy inconscient jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant de partir à la recherche d'Hermione pour lui annoncer en hurlant l'atroce nouvelle. La jeune fille avait répliqué sereinement que Colin en ferait certainement un très bon article.


	6. 6

**6**

Trouver l'amour pour une personne au physique ingrat est souvent difficile, surtout lorsque ladite personne n'a été qu'un pathétique aspirant Mangemort imbécile parmi tant d'autres, sans avoir le panache d'un Malfoy ni posséder de part de mystère à la Nott. Ne pas avoir fait partie d'une maison respectable n'aide pas non plus ; se tromper de voie lorsqu'on est issu de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor est pardonnable, mais lorsque l'on vient de Serpentard… l'erreur est soudainement beaucoup plus grave. Et bien sûr, n'avoir aucune capacité particulière dans aucun domaine ne permet pas à grand monde d'être pris au sérieux.

Voilà pourquoi, Gregory et Vincent, en éternels célibataires, se retrouvaient une fois par an pour fêter leur solitude. Celui qui avait pris le plus de râteaux dans l'année devait payer la soirée à l'autre même si la bonne humeur et l'humour qu'ils partageaient d'entrée de jeu se changeaient bien vite en amertume et déprime. Ils finissaient rapidement par se retrouver affalés l'un en face de l'autre dans un restaurant quelconque, à regarder d'un œil vitreux leurs plats refroidir tandis qu'ils faisaient tourner l'alcool dans leurs verres, la tête reposant mollement sur leur poing ou sur le dossier de leur banquette.

-Dis, Vincent, t'as déjà embrassé un homme ?…, demanda Gregory, d'une voix sans ton.

-T'es con… J'ai jamais embrassé une fille, alors un mec…

-Ouais, pareil… La seule main de femme que j'ai un jour tenue, c'est celle de ma mère…

-La même…

Ils soupirèrent de concert, cette année encore n'ayant trouvé personne avec qui partager leur existence.

-Putain…, finit par souffler Vincent.

-Hm, approuva Gregory.

Après un moment de silence, le brun reprit.

-J'vais commencer à chercher parmi la gent masculine…

-Whao, tu fais une fixette, ce soir…, commenta son ami.

-Bah, ça vaut l'coup d'essayer, non ?

-Si tu le dis, vieux. Bonne chance, en tout cas.

-Et tu crois pas que ça serait mieux de tenter avec quelqu'un que je connais bien ?

-On a coupé les ponts avec toutes nos vieilles fréquentations. La seule personne que tu connais bien, c'est moi.

-Bah justement.

En entendant ça, Vincent leva les yeux de son verre pour regarder Gregory qui, toujours la tête rejetée, fixait la ruelle sombre à l'extérieur, les joues légèrement rougies. Oui, tous les ans, pour la Saint Valentin, ils se retrouvaient pour se conter leurs malheurs amoureux et s'épancher sur leurs tristes vies. Cette année, ils étaient à égalité ; ils seraient obligés de partager la note, à moins que l'un d'entre eux ne subisse un rejet supplémentaire. Vincent rit doucement.

-Sérieux, frangin, quel ami je serais si je te faisais un coup bas pareil un jour comme celui-ci ? Tu me rembourseras ta part quand on sera chez toi.


	7. 7

**7**

Ron n'était pas très doué en séduction, ni même pour choisir la bonne personne. Lavande était une petite-amie zélée mais trop stupide alors qu'Hermione était d'une extrême intelligence mais d'une insensibilité désespérante. Il avait fini par rompre avec l'une comme l'autre, chaque fois après un assortiment de disputes terribles. Le rouquin avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus vif que lui mais qui ne se prenait pas la tête et qui, par ailleurs, ne lui prendrait pas la sienne. Il avait besoin d'une certaine légèreté. Il voulait rire et aimer. Il voulait faire rire et être aimé. Tout en gardant les pieds sur Terre mais sans se voir interdire d'être dans la Lune.

Voilà pourquoi Luna était parfaite. Pour commencer, il ne l'avait pas choisie. Tout était parti d'une simple plaisanterie, quand, déprimant, il avait parié avec Harry qu'il serait capable de demander de sortir avec lui à la première personne qu'ils croiseraient en se rendant à leur heure de colle mensuelle avec Snape. Cela avait été Luna et il avait tenu parole. Il n'avait juste pas prévu qu'elle réponde de son habituelle voix rêveuse un « d'accord » à peine concerné. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas rompre tout de suite, pour ne pas passer pour le pire des imbéciles. Cependant, il s'était avéré que la jeune fille remplissait tous les critères nécessaires. Des critères qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de consulter, tout instinctif qu'il était.

Et son couple avait tenu bon. Encore et encore, tout étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître. Il était heureux. Et désormais, chaque fois que quelqu'un s'attaquait à « Loufoca », l'impressionnant gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor surgissait de nulle part pour jouer les chevaliers servants. Personne n'osait plus se moquer des colliers bizarres que le meilleur ami du Survivant portait parfois.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Nyan Art !**


	8. 8

**8**

Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie aussi meurtrie. Elle enrageait autant qu'elle désespérait, ne sachant comment encaisser cette trahison, ce rejet total de sa personne de la part d'un être aussi important à ses yeux. Alors qu'elle se morfondait, cachée dans les toilettes de Mimi, en reniflant bruyamment, elle sursauta violemment et poussa un cri étranglé de surprise lorsqu'un sac passa par-dessus la porte de sa cabine et atterrit lourdement à ses pieds. Bientôt, elle entendit des bruits de sauts, des gémissements étouffés, puis des doigts aux ongles manucurés apparurent au sommet de la porte tandis que des chaussures raclaient contre le bois. La personne de l'autre côté, et qui essayait aussi farouchement de rejoindre la rouquine, poussait des grognements et des couinements sous l'effort. Finalement, une tête blonde aux traits contractés entra dans le champ de vision de la Gryffondor. Puis un buste entier, une jambe… Narcissa Malfoy bascula et chuta durement devant une Lily hallucinée. Elle se redressa rapidement, épousseta ses vêtements, remit ses cheveux en place et s'expliqua ;

-J'aurais pu ouvrir cette porte d'un coup de baguette mais il se trouve que mes sœurs se sont débrouillées pour me la dérober et la cacher.

Elle soupira puis sourit doucement à la rouquine.

-J'ai tout vu, tout entendu. C'était très courageux de ta part de prendre la défense de Severus. Je suis désolée qu'il ait réagi ainsi. Mais tu sais… Il s'en veut. Il te cherche partout pour s'excuser.

La Gryffondor, sur les joues de laquelle les larmes coulaient toujours à grande eau, s'efforça de chasser sa stupéfaction et de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Elle répliqua d'une voix déformée par ses sanglots précédents ;

-Je m'en moque ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui !

La Serpentard vint prendre place sur les genoux de Lily et lui attrapa délicatement le visage.

-L'éducation, l'expérience et la situation sont autant de facteurs qui jouent, non seulement sur la personnalité, mais surtout sur le comportement d'une personne dans un instant T. Tu connais Severus ; tu sais qu'il ne t'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille s'il n'avait pas été à bout. Et puis, regarde ; il subit la même chose. Moi aussi. « Infâme Sang-Mêlé. » « Stupide Sang-Pur. » Ça fuse de partout, contre tout le monde. Ne te sens pas plus visée qu'une autre. Severus mérite que tu écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire.

La rouquine dut admettre que la blonde n'avait pas tort. Mais la Gryffondor avait toujours aussi mal. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Narcissa, se serrant contre elle, et laissa sa tête s'échouer sur la poitrine de l'autre jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai lorsque tu épouseras Malfoy..., fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à répondre.

La Serpentard glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de feu de Lily.

-Moi non plus…, confessa-t-elle pensivement.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Hongrie ! Et comme pour le drabble numéro 2, la situation que je décris ici est impossible ; l'incident entre Severus et Lily a lieu durant leur cinquième année, or Narcissa a cinq ans de plus que Lily, donc elle devrait déjà être sortie de Poudlard. Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour cette erreur. Je tâcherai de faire plus attention à l'avenir.  
**


	9. 9

**9**

Il était répugnant ; on affichait des airs dégoûtés en pensant à lui, en parlant de ses actes. Il était l'exemple même de ce que devenait un homme qui se laissait dévorer par sa part bestiale. Son apparence était le résultat d'un mariage contre-nature entre les gènes d'un être humain et ceux d'un loup. Son esprit aussi avait subi les distorsions, les déconstructions qu'engageait la sauvagerie de l'animal en lui. Il était fou, appréciant de sentir la peur envahir ses proies lorsqu'il les attaquait, ou même simplement les approchait.

Il aimait mordre. Non seulement pour infliger à ses victimes un sort semblable au sien, mais aussi pour le plaisir d'entendre les cris de douleur jaillir du plus profond des entrailles de ses infortunées cibles. L'expression de souffrance mêlée d'horreur qu'elles arboraient alors était toujours délectable. Quant au goût sans pareil du sang humain… Quant à la sensation de ce liquide brûlant emplissant sa bouche, glissant dans sa gorge, puis descendant le long de son œsophage… C'était exquis.

Cependant, parmi tous les maux qu'il avait semés, il y en avait un qui, plus que tout autre, le gonflait de fierté. Celui d'avoir un jour planté ses crocs dans la chair du Survivant. Car désormais, à la pleine lune, lorsque le vieux loup gris arpentait quelque bois, on pouvait en voir un autre plus jeune à la fourrure d'ébène marcher à ses côtés. Souvent ils grognaient, se chiquaient, griffaient. Il leur arrivait de se battre franchement quand le plus sombre n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se laisser dominer. Mais parfois les épaules se frôlaient et les museaux s'enfouissaient presque tendrement dans les pelages.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par EpsilonSnape ! La guerre est-elle finie, et Greyback y a-t-il survécu avant d'être rejoint par Harry ? Le Survivant a-t-il été fait prisonnier, transformé, puis s'est-il laissé sombrer comme l'autre loup-garou ? Est-ce encore autre chose ? Faites-vous plaisir à imaginer ce que bon vous semble. Moi, je préfère laisser ce drabble dans le flou.**


	10. 10

**10**

Elle avait des cheveux bruns et bouclés comme si quelque chose avait explosé dedans. Ils n'étaient pas incroyablement longs mais ça demeurait respectable et elle les attachait constamment avec des rubans très colorés. Elle avait la peau pâle, peut-être même un peu trop, et en rehaussait sans cesse passionnément la teinte via cette étouffante poudre rose. Avec ses yeux bleus et ses larges sourires, elle ressemblait à une poupée. Elle en avait certainement le Q.I, d'ailleurs, mais pas la délicatesse. C'était comme si elle avait découvert une source intarissable d'énergie. Si bien qu'il se demandait parfois si elle dormait, et dans l'hypothèse où elle faisait, si elle ne parlait pas dans son sommeil. Car c'était là le plus insupportable trait de sa personnalité ; elle ne se taisait jamais. Ainsi, le premier qualificatif qui venait à l'esprit de n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée pour décrire cette fille était « épuisante ». Alors, nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient pris leur courage à deux mains pour aller demander au prodigieux Draco Malfoy ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver de si merveilleux à cette Gryffondor de Lavande Brown. Ce à quoi il répondait toujours la même chose ;

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé t'imaginer, sinistre imbécile ? Je ne sors avec elle qu'uniquement parce que la tenir contre moi l'empêche de bouger et que mon statut de petit-ami est bien commode pour lui occuper la langue à autre chose que m'assommer avec sa parlotte.

Cela faisait crier la brune à l'adorable romantisme refoulé quand le reste de Poudlard était convaincu que l'héritier Malfoy était surtout masochiste. Le blond n'avait à ce sujet pas encore compris pourquoi Potter et sa bande s'étaient soudainement mis à presque s'incliner sur son passage.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Eliie Evans !**


	11. 11

**11**

C'était pour elle prodigieux… La façon dont les Métamorphomages modifiaient leur apparence… La couleur de leurs cheveux, de leurs yeux, de leur peau… Jusqu'à la forme de certaines parties de leur corps. Les plus puissants de ces sorciers déjà d'une extrême rareté pouvaient devenir n'importe qui, ou quoi. Elle trouvait aussi magnifique le fait que leur capacité à maîtriser leur don soit à la merci de leurs émotions et sentiments. Leur contrôle sur leur pouvoir dépendait du chemin emprunté par leur cœur. Et elle n'était pas restée indifférente à cette poétique magie.

Mais on aurait pu lui dire, si elle en avait parlé, qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine fascinée par quelque chose d'inédit. Qu'elle était trop immature. Qu'elle ne faisait pas la part des choses. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien dit à propos des doutes qui avaient commencé à l'assaillir quant à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Nymphadora. Voilà pourquoi elle avait encore gardé le silence, même après avoir acquis la certitude que son admiration avait donné naissance à un amour sincère. Parce que personne ne l'aurait crue. On l'aurait regardée avec amusement ou compassion avant de commencer à lui expliquer qu'elle « se trompait ».

Ginny en enrageait secrètement. Oui, elle était jeune et encore inexpérimentée… mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Jour et nuit. Elle avait retourné la question en tous sens. Elle avait cherché plus d'explications et d'excuses que quiconque l'aurait fait à sa place. Elle était en mesure d'affirmer qu'elle était amoureuse de la Métamorphomage, et personne n'avait son mot à dire. Ni ses amis. Ni sa famille. De toute façon ; elle ne projetait pas de le leur avouer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas leur soutien. Elle s'efforçait de se convaincre qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait décidé d'être plus forte que ça.

Elle ignorait cependant encore si elle devait se confesser à la principale concernée. Après tout, cette dernière aimait Remus… Mais il l'avait rejetée. Il avait fui. Peu importait pourquoi ; la rouquine s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une ouverture. Et si le loup-garou n'était pas prêt à assumer une relation avec Nymphadora, c'était son problème. Son erreur. Ginny mourait d'envie de s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Peut-être aurait-elle l'air d'un horrible vautour, toutefois… Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? L'amitié de l'autre femme ? Effectivement, c'était un lourd poids dans la balance. Mais en voulait-elle vraiment ? Ou plutôt… cela valait-il de ne pas tenter sa chance ? La Gryffondor était loin d'en être sûre.

Alors… Quand, au-delà de la volonté, elle trouva le courage de s'asseoir devant le fruit de sa plus grande affection, elle déclara ;

-Souvent, j'aimerais être un loup-garou.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Meeren Sand ! Et oui, je sais, j'ai grugé ; c'est un peu unilatéral… Mais bon, l'amour ne peut pas toujours être réciproque ! Et encore… Je laisse ici planer un doute quant à l'évolution des choses ; tout n'est pas perdu !**


	12. 12

**12**

Charlie dressait des dragons. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir froid aux yeux. Outrepassant le courage qui était le propre des Gryffondor, lui allait parfois… non… souvent, jusqu'à friser l'inconscience, la folie. Tout ce qui sentait un peu le défi l'attirait inévitablement, comme la lumière un papillon. Ses proches pensaient le plus grand bien de lui. Mais peut-être les sourires se seraient-ils flétris si ces messieurs-dames aux bonnes mœurs avaient su quelle passion le dragonologiste nourrissait au nom du parfum du challenge.

Elle était plus âgée que lui, plus grande, plus sauvage. C'était une bête dans le corps d'une femme. La plus épouvantablement belle et outrageusement violente créature qui lui ait jamais été donnée de voir. Il était tombé sous le charme. Il se moquait éperdument qu'elle soit dans le camp adverse ; il la voulait. Il ne projetait pas de la dompter ; il savait que ce serait impossible. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était observer, toucher, goûter chaque parcelle du corps de cette déesse infernale dont le rire hystérique le faisait trembler de plaisir.

Il rêvait sans cesse d'elle. Son esprit, son cœur, ses chairs… Tout chez lui la réclamait. Alors il était là, seul dans un recoin sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes, regardant passer les personnes les moins fréquentables du monde sorcier, attendant qu'apparaisse l'objet de sa plus infamante convoitise. Si seulement elle daignait répondre à son invitation, honorer cet inattendu rendez-vous. Et bien qu'elle le fit mariner aussi longtemps que cela l'amusa, elle vint. Bellatrix Lestrange rejoignit l'intrigue.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Alsco-chan !**


	13. 13

**13**

Harry faisait la vaisselle. Harry faisait _toujours_ la vaisselle. Et le ménage. Et la cuisine. C'était prodigieusement ennuyeux, et les classiques moldus mentaient ; siffloter ou chanter n'y changeait rien. Il était là, devant son évier, à agiter mollement sa baguette pour que l'éponge s'active contre les plats et autres ustensiles qui ne pouvaient passer au lave-vaisselle. Lorsqu'il était sorti de Poudlard, seule la défense contre les forces du mal n'avait plus de secret pour lui. A présent, il était certain qu'en terme de magie ménagère il aurait été en mesure de faire rougir Molly.

De sa main libre, il se massa l'épaule. Il avait mal, couvert qu'il était de griffures, morsures et autres bleus impressionnants, voire inquiétants. Il rêvait de s'affaler dans un coin et que le monde entier oublie son existence afin qu'il puisse enfin se reposer comme il l'entendait. Il remonta le pantalon au moins deux fois trop grand pour lui qu'il portait et qui glissait sans cesse. Sa chemise n'était pas plus à sa taille. D'un autre côté… Ce n'était pas ses vêtements. C'était ce qu'on l'obligeait plus ou moins à mettre. Soi-disant que dedans, il avait l'air encore plus chétif et misérable qu'il ne l'était déjà et que c'était follement bandant. Son amant était un sadique.

Ce dernier avait un physique tout à fait antagoniste au sien. Le Survivant avait un charme évident, avec ses cheveux ébènes en constant conflit et ses yeux à l'éclat aspirant l'âme, mais il avait toujours été plus petit et plus fin que la moyenne des gens de son âge, malgré les muscles non méprisables que lui avaient offerts ses années de Quidditch. Il avait aussi la peau dangereusement pâle. Tout le contraire de l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie. Celui-ci dépassait d'une bonne tête toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait croiser dans la rue. C'était un colosse à la peau rosée, une montagne de muscles plus effrayante qu'attirante... Un boxeur de renom, soignant son apparence, ses cheveux blonds toujours impeccablement coiffés. Ses yeux bleus charcutaient autant ses adversaires que le commun des mortels. Il était l'incarnation du jugement. Le brun utilisait parfois sa magie sur lui pour soigner les blessures un peu trop visibles qui entachaient la perfection de Monsieur.

D'ailleurs, le sorcier entendit un pas ridiculement lourd résonner dans le couloir de l'étage, puis dans l'escalier. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était arraché de devant son évier puis jeté contre le mur. Libérés de leur sortilège, les plats retombèrent avec fracas tandis que le Moldu se collait à sa victime, ayant au préalable soulevée cette dernière pour que leurs lèvres soient à la même hauteur. Alors qu'il dévorait la bouche du Survivant, celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de son agresseur et lui entoura comme il pouvait la taille de ses jambes. Après quelques violentes caresses, le brun se retrouva férocement couché sur la table et ses habits lui furent arrachés. Alors son amant s'éloigna de lui pour profiter de la vue, l'œil vorace.

-Je l'aime, lâcha-t-il après un long moment. J'aime ce corps. Je t'aime.

-Ta gueule, Dudley, répliqua durement le sorcier. Tu m'as allumé, alors maintenant tu me baises et _ensuite_ seulement j'écoute tes mièvreries.

Oui, son cousin était une brute, un véritable sauvage imbu de lui-même. Néanmoins, il était incapable de mentir, de contrefaire ses sentiments. Et Harry aimait ça. Il aimait cette dépendance que l'autre avait de lui. Il le dominait, l'avait à sa merci. La tendresse ne l'intéressait pas.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Limite de mots carrément dépassée. Je vais de ce pas confesser mes péchés à l'église la plus proche.**


	14. 14

**14**

Hermione lisait un livre, comme à son habitude, assise sur un fauteuil. Ron et Dean, en tailleur sur l'épais tapis à ses pieds, jouaient aux échecs, et sa lecture était accompagnée par le métronome déréglé des pièces s'entre-détruisant. Seamus était assis à un bout du canapé, spectateur et commentateur du combat sans pitié entre les deux armées. Neville, près de l'autre accoudoir, s'occupait amoureusement d'une nouvelle plante. Harry était affalé sur un second fauteuil, dormant à poings fermés, la bouche entrouverte, la tête renversée.

Alors Colin approcha, appareil photo en mains, pour prendre quelques clichés du petit groupe. Puis il vint s'asseoir entre Seamus et Neville, saluant tout le monde sur son habituel ton jovial pour assister lui aussi à la partie tout en racontant ses dernières découvertes. Il était comme un oiseau qui gazouillait, certes adorable, mais néanmoins bruyant. Le Survivant remua, grognant et gémissant à la fois, bien que sans s'éveiller. L'irlandais mit la main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

-Écoute, on n'a rien contre ta compagnie, mais Harry a besoin de se reposer et… tu vois…

-Oh, oui ! S'écria le photographe en herbe. Oui, tout de suite ! Pardon ! Je m'en vais, pas de problème ! Vous aurez la suite plus tard !

Il se leva et passa devant Neville, s'apprêtant à sortir du groupe par l'espace entre l'accoudoir du féru de botanique et le fauteuil de l'Élu. Sauf qu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba dans un couinement qui fit encore bouger Harry. Colin se remit debout, gloussant des excuses sur sa maladresse devant les airs dépités de ses camarades quand soudain il sentit un bras passer autour de lui. Il perdit de nouveau l'équilibre, muet de surprise, et bascula en arrière, atterrissant sur les genoux du Survivant. Il tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'une bouche s'était écrasée sur ses lèvres que la langue de l'autre jeune homme caressait déjà la sienne. Il gémit, tentant de repousser son agresseur avec toutes ses maigres forces devant les regards hallucinés des autres qui mirent un moment à réagir.

-Bon sang, Harry, réveille-toi ! Finit par se manifester Dean.

-Harry, arrête ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Seamus.

-Oh par Merlin, Harry ! L'appela Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, vieux ?! S'étrangla Ron.

-Mais séparez-les ! S'égosilla Hermione.

Le sens des différents propos se perdit dans la masse informe qu'ils produisirent en s'échappant tous en même temps des cinq témoins. Cependant, la cacophonie sortit violemment l'Élu des bras de Morphée. Il sursauta et libéra sa victime, levant les mains en l'air.

-Merde, merde. Oh, merde. Je suis désolé. Je dormais. Je… Pardon.

Colin était parfaitement immobile, les lèvres gonflées, haletant, toujours assis sur Harry. Il retrouva bien vite son sempiternel sourire et laissa éclater son rire cristallin. Il embrassa le Survivant sur la joue et, tout de même rougissant, murmura ;

-Maintenant, tu vas bien être obligé de leur expliquer pourquoi tu manques tellement de sommeil…


	15. 15

**15**

Harry était le portrait craché de James, à une cicatrice près. Comme son père, Gryffondor l'avait accueilli. Comme son père, cape et carte avaient été ses meilleures armes pour bafouer le règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Mais Harry, contrairement à James, était loin d'avoir eu une enfance heureuse. S'il n'avait pas été bien malin de rejeter Draco Malfoy sur la simple parole d'un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer, on ne pouvait pas non plus lui reprocher de s'être jamais acharné sur qui que ce soit.

Le chef des Maraudeurs avait été un harceleur ; le Survivant était juste un gamin avec des failles. Le jeune homme ressemblait à son géniteur mais n'était pas lui. Il aurait été trop long d'énumérer ce que le paternel et son rejeton avaient en commun. Il aurait été tout aussi ennuyeux de dire sur quels points ils différaient, où étaient leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Ils étaient les mêmes et pourtant ils étaient radicalement dissociables.

Voilà pourquoi Sirius, à leur rencontre, avait fait l'amalgame. Tout d'abord, il avait cru retrouver son défunt ami, celui pour lequel il avait toujours tu son désir car le sachant attiré uniquement par les femmes. Puis il s'était raisonné et avait décidé de se concentrer sur son rôle de parrain… Avant d'à terme s'apercevoir que cela était mission impossible. Son filleul n'était pas à ses yeux quelqu'un avec qui se lier d'amitié ni entretenir une quelconque relation familiale…

Parce que le corps des hommes avait de l'attrait pour Harry et que ce dernier n'avait pas de limite en amour. Il n'acceptait de souffrir d'aucune restriction morale ou légale. Il n'avait peur de rien ni ne reculait jamais ; lorsqu'il aimait, il voulait être aimé en retour. Alors, après quelques non-dits, quelques sous-entendus plus appuyés, Sirius avait découvert qu'Harry était une personne qu'il pouvait désirer tout son soûl sans avoir à craindre le moindre rejet.

Harry n'était pas James. Il était _mieux_.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par EpsilonSnape !**


	16. 16

**16**

Le match s'était déroulé sous un temps de chien et les Poufsouffle leur en avaient fait sévèrement baver. Tant et si bien qu'après cette victoire difficilement acquise, les joueurs de Gryffondor s'étaient traînés sous les douches pour y chasser rapidement leur transpiration avant de se rhabiller et de partir s'effondrer dans leur salle commune, voire carrément sur leurs lits. Seuls le gardien et l'attrapeur étaient toujours immobiles, bras ballants, sous les jets brûlants, aussi silencieux que des tombes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sorte enfin de ses pensées, de ses réflexions, pour révéler ;

-Tu sais, Ron, parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas gay.

Le rouquin, tête en arrière, yeux clos, mit un moment à réagir.

-Ah, ouais, c'est bien…, gémit-il tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur ses épaules nouées.

-Parce que, poursuivit son meilleur ami, que ce soit avec Cho, Parvati ou Ginny, j'ai été une vraie catastrophe. Tu me diras, c'est peut-être que je suis une brèle en amour... Mais ça pourrait aussi bien être que je ne suis pas fait pour sortir avec une fille, tu ne crois pas ?

L'autre jeune homme souffla.

-Ah, ouais, d'accord…

-Et puis, ajouta encore le brun, comme tu ne t'en es pas mieux tiré avec Padma, Lavande ou Hermione… Je pense que tu pourrais toi aussi te poser la question.

-Ah, ouais, vieux, t'as trop raison.

Le Survivant plissa les yeux. Sans ses lunettes, il voyait trop mal pour discerner l'expression de son camarade. Il s'enquit, suspicieux ;

-Ron, tu m'écoutes ?

-Tellement…

Harry fronça les sourcils, irrité.

-Ron ! L'appela-t-il avec une certaine agressivité. Je suis en train de t'expliquer que je suis peut-être gay et toi avec !

Son coéquipier soupira.

-Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi et que ça ne me posait aucun problème.

-Parce que c'était de vraies réponses ?…

Son meilleur ami avait du mal à y croire. Son interlocuteur pouffa.

-Eh, Harry, j'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour mater, moi.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par PetitLutin22 !**


	17. 17

**17**

-De quelle fleur a-t-on le plus besoin pour être heureux ? Questionna une énième fois le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

-Pissenlit ?…, proposa le Serpentard sans trop y croire.

-De quelle fleur a-t-on le plus besoin pour être heureux ? Se borna l'objet.

-Coquelicot ?…, essaya le Sang-Pur.

-De quelle fleur a-t-on le plus besoin pour être heureux ? L'ignora la sculpture.

-Mais je sais paaaas…, se lamenta le jeune homme.

Il laissa son front percuter le bois de la porte. Ça faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il bataillait vainement. Il s'était déjà dit qu'il aurait pu faire exploser le tout et passer de force mais avait chassé cette possibilité qu'il trouvait un peu trop « typiquement Gryffondor », comprendre « barbare ». Il s'était aussi demandé s'il n'aurait pas pu remonter le temps pour tuer l'inventeur de la « porte » mais il n'avait pas ce qui fallait sur lui. A présent, il envisageait sérieusement d'aller chercher un livre de botanique à la bibliothèque pour en réciter le contenu jusqu'à enfin tomber sur la bonne réponse, aussi fastidieux cela pourrait-il être. Il retenta tout de même ;

-Marguerite ?

-De quelle fleur a-t-on le plus besoin pour être heureux ?

Le blondinet poussa un couinement pathétique. Il vint s'agripper à la statue du rapace.

-Écoute… Je sais que tu ne fais que ton travail mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me laisses entrer. C'est une question de vie ou de mort alors ouvre-moi et on n'en parle plus. Tu peux comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes devinettes. Il faut que je passe. Tout de suite.

-…

-… S'il te plaît ?

-…

-Tulipe ?

-De quelle fleur a-t-on le plus besoin pour être heureux ?

-AAAAAH !

Il était à deux doigts de se laisser tomber à genoux et d'éclater en sanglots de frustration. Mais comme ç'aurait été indigne d'un Malfoy, il s'abstint puis s'obstina d'une voix fatiguée ;

-Orchidée ?

-De quelle fleur a-t-on le plus besoin pour être heureux ?

Son regard argenté s'assombrit. Réflexion faite, il allait pulvériser cet obstacle et peu importait l'image Gryffondorienne de l'acte. Il dégaina sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sort, quand une main fraîche et douce se posa sur la sienne. Des lèvres rejoignirent chastement les siennes et il battit bêtement des paupières tandis que la bestiole reposait sa question à Luna Lovegood. Celle-ci répondit rêveusement ;

-Celle qui ne bourgeonne qu'en amour.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une larme de dépit échappa à Draco. Pas tant parce qu'il jugeait la solution à l'énigme infiniment mièvre qu'à cause du fait qu'il aurait aussi bien pu attendre que la jeune fille arrive s'il avait su qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur puisque c'était elle qu'il venait chercher. Il y avait des jours, comme ça…

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Hinanoyuki !**


	18. 18

**18**

Hannah essuyait ses verres à la moldue afin de s'occuper les mains. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un client et s'ennuyait fermement. A l'extérieur, il faisait un temps superbe et elle s'interrogeait ; ne devrait-elle pas fermer boutique pour aller se promener ? Elle secoua négativement la tête ; non, ça n'aurait pas été très professionnel et en plus elle n'aimait pas faire les choses en solitaire. C'est alors qu'il y eut un bruit de transplanage et, peu après, la porte de son pub claqua. Sans attendre qu'on lui passe commande, elle servit un bon Firewhisky à la personne qui venait de faire son entrée. Hermione saisit le verre, le vida en quelques gorgées, puis s'assit au bar et grogna.

-Je t'écoute, déclara simplement l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

L'autre femme darda sur elle un regard noir dont la tenancière n'était évidemment pas la cause et, après une minute d'un silence électrique, implosa.

-Mon mari est un imbécile égoïste qui me fatigue plus que ma fonction et requiert plus d'attention que mes enfants ! Je n'en peux plus, Hannah ! J'ai patienté, je lui ai donné chance sur chance, j'en ai discuté avec lui ; il m'a fait toujours plus de promesses sans jamais en tenir aucune ! Cette fois, la coupe est pleine ! Pour vivre comme un célibataire, il faut _être_ célibataire ! Et s'il ne comprend pas que les efforts au sein d'un couple c'est de la cérémonie jusqu'à la mort et non pas seulement jusqu'à la crise de la quarantaine de monsieur, c'est son problème ! Mais moi j'ai atteint ma limite ! Je vais devenir folle si je reste avec lui !

-Tu veux dormir à la maison quelque temps ? Lui offrit presque nonchalamment la blonde.

Cela eut le bénéfice de calmer instantanément l'ancienne Gryffondor qui posa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

-Tu sais bien que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis divorcée, ça te guette aussi… Pourquoi t'acharner à être fidèle à un homme qui ne te comble plus ? Fit valoir Hannah avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Parce que je l'ai aimé… Peut-être même que je l'aime encore malgré tout. Et, par respect pour lui, je refuse de le tromper.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle balaya l'explication d'une réplique ;

-Je ne perds pas espoir.

Elle se retourna pour ranger les verres qu'elle avait séchés et son expression se fit plus dure.

-En quatrième année, j'ai fait une erreur, Hermione. J'en ai conscience. Harry n'avait rien fait de mal et je me suis comportée comme une petite garce stupide. Je le regrette sincèrement. Mais j'avais quatorze ans.

-C'est trop tard pour ça, Hannah…

-Ah oui ?…

La tenancière lui refit brusquement face et plaqua ses mains sur le bar, approchant tant son visage de celui de son ex petite-amie que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Hermione s'était raidie.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi c'est à moi, entre tous tes nombreux amis, que tu viens te plaindre et faire miroiter ta rupture prochaine d'avec ton mari.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Hongrie !**


	19. 19

**19**

Depuis l'aube du monde, les choses s'opposent. L'obscurité à la lumière. Le chaos à l'ordre. La folie à la raison. Le mensonge à la vérité. N'ayons pas honte d'exagérer et allons jusqu'à prétendre que tout sujet peut, ou doit, en contredire un autre. C'est là la loi-mère de l'univers, implacable et incontournable. Ces forces en perpétuel conflit ne cessent d'agiter par leurs luttes nécessaires une balance qui fait l'équilibre de l'existence. Ainsi s'égrènent les jours qui se voient tantôt dominés par le Mal, tantôt par le Bien, l'adversaire ne renonçant jamais à tenter de rependre le contrôle.

Mais où va cette histoire au discours convenu ? Elle veut affirmer qu'en ce monde codifié les anciens principes s'adaptent au profil superficiel des populations. Que certaines personnes admises comme parfaites sont données comme modèles à la masse médiocre tandis que s'engagent souvent des combats comparatifs. Toutefois, il reste à noter que si les contraires se bornent au rejet les uns des autres avec parfois quelqu' obstinée puérilité, il n'est pas moins des domaines, évidents, n'est-ce pas ? Où la répulsion titube sous le poids d'une incompréhensible attraction.

Ce qui explique que le bleu nocturne des yeux d'une Vélane à la beauté inégalée s'illumine ainsi devant une jeune fille qui n'a rien pour elle. Et cela flatte l'ego de la créature ; car est-il plus rares fleurs que celles qui fleurissent sous les rayons, non pas du soleil, mais sous ceux de la lune ? Aussi vient-elle régulièrement susurrer au creux de l'oreille de la sorcière des « Regarde-moi, Luna. » , « Dessine-moi, Luna. » , « Reste avec moi, Luna. » , « Aime-moi, Luna. ». Toujours elle lui ordonne ; « Ne change pas, Luna. ». Et l'astre de lui répondre ; « D'accord. ». Il n'est pas de plus beau mot que celui-ci pour la fleur ; elle l'aime imparfaite.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Miss Homme Enceinte 2 !**


	20. 20

**20**

Hermione n'était pas une adepte des galas et autres réceptions pompeuses. On s'y goinfrait de toasts en tous genres, devant sans cesse vérifier si on avait rien de coincé entre les dents afin d'être toujours prêt à sourire à un appareil photo. On y serrait des mains moites dont la poigne vous broyait parfois les os. On y faisait des ronds de jambe à tout un tas de personnes. En bref, l'atmosphère superficielle et l'hypocrisie ambiante lui sciaient les nerfs. Cependant, elle devait faire bonne figure, alors elle jouait le jeu. Toutefois, derrière son joli minois et le pétillement feint de ses prunelles, elle parcourait des yeux les lieux et les gens avec un complet désintérêt. Petit à petit, l'ennui anesthésiait son esprit. Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'on lui souffla dans la nuque, elle sursauta, manquant de peu de pousser un cri strident. Elle se retourna vivement. Son « agresseur » lui sourit avec un charme indéniable, une main sur la hanche, son corps divinement moulé par une robe somptueuse.

-Fleur…, soupira l'anglaise.

-Madame la ministre, gloussa la Vélane.

Les deux femmes se considérèrent en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit par demander la brune. Et surtout, comment est-ce que tu es entrée ?

-C'est facile pour une créature comme moi de se faire ouvrir des portes gardées par des mâles…, ronronna la blonde. Et je ne souhaite qu'une danse.

-En d'autres termes, grogna l'ancienne Gryffondor, tu es ici illégalement pour raviver les rumeurs et donner la bectée à la presse à ragots.

-J'adore qu'on parle de moi ! Déclara la française sur un ton rêveur.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me mêle pas à tes plans douteux, ordonna-t-elle.

-Allez, insista Fleur. Ce sera amusant ! Je sais que tu as aimé ça, la dernière fois ! Laisse-les croire encore un peu plus que nous sommes amantes…

Le silence de l'anglaise était la preuve évidente que l'idée ne la rebutait pas plus que cela. De toute façon, la brune elle-même n'était pas d'assez mauvaise foi pour se dire que sa résistance était autre chose que du pur artifice. La Vélane était une bombe dans sa routine, dans les engrenages parfaitement huilés et décevants de son existence. Elle aimait ça. Prodigieusement. La blonde ne s'embarrassait de rien mais sans jamais se tourner en ridicule. La française était une merveille d'insolence. La « bonne fille » qu'avait toujours été l'ancienne Gryffondor était profondément, dangereusement, attirée vers sa belle-sœur. Elles finiraient tôt ou tard par avoir des ennuis avec leurs époux. Elles le savaient ; il n'y avait rien d'innocent entre elles. Ce qu'elles retenaient à peine et qui faisait hurler les journaux au scandale exploserait et les emporterait un jour ou l'autre.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Alsco-chan !**


End file.
